The Promised land
by Transcendent Wings and Shadow Pheonix
Summary: not really about clamp....i made up these peoples..... for summary....read the first chapter thingy...suckas!
1. Chapter 1

**The Promised Land**

**Introduction**

_"Ami, it's time..." Wonrei said as she looked at the sky solemnly then glanced back at her younger sister._

_"Are you sure...?" Ami looked quizzically at Wonrei._

_"Yes...completely..." Wonrei sniffed the air and then assumed the shape of a red fox. "I'll be back in an hour. Make sure nobody gets the orb."_

_"Hm!" Ami nodded furiously and made sure the orb was securely fastened around her neck._ (She wears it on a ribbon...)

The orbs are the source of life for all living things on the earth, and Ami and Wonrei? They are the orbs' guardians. The chosen ones. I guess you could call them the priestesses of light and darkness. They are as different as light and darkness itself, in terms of personality. Ami is flighty and easygoing, but still can be serious sometimes. Wonrei is somewhat hostile and hard to talk to, and the only person that can even carry on a conversation with her and not be permanently maimed or injured is her sister, Ami. Wonrei usually keeps to herself.

Both the sisters posses the power to morph into anything they want to. Wonrei can read minds and is telepathic. Ami can see into the future and posses things.

Both of them are very beautiful, but Wonrei likes to think of her beauty as a curse. If you even mention her beauty...BAM! You're vaporized... (That's also one of her powers...) And I wouldn't call Ami cocky, but she isn't modest either...

Their Celestial names are Aphrodite and Athena. The goddesses of love and the hunt. (Of course, Ami is Aphrodite and Wonrei is Athena... duh)


	2. The Life changing orb

**The Promised Land**

**Chapter 1: The life changing orb**

"Bah! Stupid rock!" Wonrei yelled to absolutely nobody while kicking the rock incoherently.

"..."

"WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?"

Ami quickly turned away and stared to whistle innocently.

mumble mumble mumble

"Hmm? What was that Wonrei?"

"Nothing..."

Ah, typical. This was one of Wonrei's rage days. She has about three every week. Ami was surprised that she didn't vaporize anyone yet.

"ARGGG! STUPID, STUPID SQUIRREL!" Wonrei pointed her finger at it and vaporized it.

Ami sweat dropped. _Seems I thought too soon...I think she heard me..._

"Ugh! Wonrei! I don't have time for this! We have to get home! Mom's gonna kill me if I don't make dinner tonight!" Ami let out, exasperated.

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah..."

Ami and Wonrei began their long quest home, with their basket of bramble berries, which were purple and ripe from the sun. Ami happily hummed to herself while swinging the basket back and forth. Finally, Wonrei couldn't take it any more and reached out to stop her hand. Oops. She missed and smacked the basket right out of Ami's hands.

"Oh look what you did!"

"Me! I was just trying to cease your infernal humming!"

"Ugh...Just help me pick these up before the animals eat them all!"

"Hn!"

They stooped down and began to pick the berries up one by one.

under her breath "This is a brand new kimono...stupid Wonrei and her stupid tantrums..."

"I heard that!"

"Well, good, you stupid spoiled BRAT!"

"Why you little!" Wonrei jumped up and pounced on Ami.

"Ouch!" Ami suddenly sat up with a start. She put her hand behind her and felt her back. Yikes...She pulled out a shard of cat's eye jewel. Wonrei took the remaining shards out of her back and attempted to stop the blood from pouring out.

"Huh!" Ami turned around and searched through the long grass. Her delicate hands searched to the roots. Finally her index finger touched something rough and jagged. "Aha!" I got it!" She held it triumphantly up in the air, like a prize.

"Wohoo..." Wonrei said unenthusiastically. "Now we just have to find out what it is and what it does..."

"Uh I don't think we're going to have to do a lot of research on this one...!" Ami sounded frightened...which was really weird…

"Bah you big crybaby! What is it?"

Ami turned Wonrei around to face the thing that she was looking at.

"NANI! What the crap is that?"

"Greetings...priestesses..." A voice greeted them from the mist that suddenly had appeared... a shadowy figure dressed in a long flowing Kimono floated toward them in the mist.

"W…who are you…?" Ami asked shakily "What are you?"

"It doesn't matter who I am. It really matters who you are." The girl said a matter- of- factly. "But if you must know, I am the oracle of Tai Li Feng; the orb of the wind."

Ami and Wonrei looked at each other questioningly.

"The oracles are the protectors of the five orbs, each of which are composed of a certain element. Mine happens to be wind. There is also water, ice, fire, and earth. Tai Li Shui, Tai Li Bing, Tai Li Huo, and Tai Li Tu. Looks like you found my orb first. Hidey Ho… Even though my "formal" name is Tai Li Feng, just call me Kikio." Kikio yawned and looked bored. "Oh yeah…just so you know; Tai Li Tu and I are girls but the others are guys. You'd better not get any funny ideas though…"

"Okay, so let me get this right. You're the oracle of the wind, and there are five more oracles that are supposed to posses five different jewels of their elements. And we are supposed to find them all to do what…?" Ami eyed Kikio warily.

"You are supposed to find them all because when you do, you can combine all five of their jewel orbs to create the orb of everlasting light. But if you combine them before or after the constellations align, then the orb of everlasting light will become the orb of death or the orb of 10,000 years of darkness; it depends on when you put them all together on the shrine of elements in the Nagasimayo Temple." Kikio replied somewhat annoyed at their clueless ness.

"I say we vaporize her…" Wonrei concentrated her spiritual energy on her hands.

Ami put her arm in front of Wonrei to keep her from attacking. "I've always wondered why we have these strange powers…now I guess we know why…Let's go home and fill Mom in. We might do quite a bit of traveling. Do you think she will be alright with Kimiko and Keisuke by herself if Dad doesn't came home from mining in the mountains? We'd better fill him in too since he came back for a few days."

"Yeah, yeah." Wonrei said gruffly. "Do we have to take Miss Sugar Plum Fairy and her orb with us too?"

"I think that would be a good idea."

"Whatever…"

"Oh no…" Kikio put her hands on her head and shook it.

"What is it?" Ami looked worried.

"Something's gone wrong…very wrong… you need to get back to your house…like, right now! I think the forces of darkness have sensed your awakening, and have begun to get to work..."

"Mm-hmm!" Ami nodded in approval.

They quickly packed the orb into the basket and began to run in the direction of the girls house.

"Mom! We're Ho--!" Ami's words were cut off by the sight that greeted her. She and Wonrei's brother and sister were sprawled on the floor, each with a large pool of blood surrounding them. They gasped in horror and searched frantically for their parents. They heard some scrambling inside their parents bedroom. They ran to the door and tried to open it but it was bolted shut from the inside.

"Stand back!" Wonrei yelled to Ami and Kikio

"uh….okay" they whispered halfheartedly.

Wonrei positioned her foot beside the door and kicked as hard as she could. The door fell down and the wood splinters showered down on them. The three girls peered in cautiously and looked around, at first they saw nothing but when their eyes adjusted to the darkness they saw the outline of two figures lying on the floor, both in contorted positions. A shaft of light was shining directly on them and from where they were Ami and Wonrei could see the horrific bloody faces of their parents, whose mouths were still open in horror.

Ami gasped and turned around.

"Yes…this is the work of the Darkness Saga. They started the Siege of Nagasimayo a few thousand years ago. They were all defeated and turned into stone though. I don't know how they could have escaped the stone coffins. They were sentenced to a death-like sleep for 10,000 years. But it's only been about 2000 years. Of course I was there for the siege so I know all about it."

"Wait…you were alive 2000 years ago?" Ami stared at her in disbelief. "You can't be serious! That means that you're over 2000 years old…!"

"Of course I am! I'm actually one of the younger oracles. We almost never age you know…"

"Dude…You're so lucky..."

"Yeah…I'm cool like that." Kikio blew her nails and then turned to the door again.

"We need to concentrate girls! Our parents just got killed and you're discussing aging?"

They looked again at the ground where the two figures were still sprawled.

Then suddenly, a bright light shone and a figure cloaked in black appeared in front of them.

"Hello priestesses. I hope you liked your welcome home surprise…" the figure smiled maliciously showing a pair of small fangs.

**End**

**Like… OMG! Yeah, this is transcendent wings here!**

**Cheah! This is a new story, and I promise promise promise, that I'll update my other stories soon!**

**Review please? J**


End file.
